


You don't know it but, you have stolen my heart (Epilogue pilot with spoliers)

by HanniaKusama



Category: Monster High
Genre: Crack Relationships, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Teen Romance, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniaKusama/pseuds/HanniaKusama
Summary: Do you ever feel like falling for someone you never thought of falling for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some kind of epilogue for my fanfic "You don't know it but, you have stolen my heart" (No lo sabes pero, acabas de robar mi corazón) That's posted in Fanfiction.net in Spanish. Sorry if the chapter(s) are too short...  
> I post it here to see what do you people think. Should I change something? There's something missing? It's ok like this?  
> I want to hear you all!  
> So, hope you like it and give me you opinion. It helps me a lot!   
> Enjoy ^_^

**_April 6_ **

It's been a while since me and Twyla heve been dating and now everything it's okay. I have a lot of friends at Monster High and They helped me with the stealig hearts-thing; Twyla and Them worry so much about me...

I think this is the unlife I needed; so calm and without problems with the other monsters and even with myself!

Everything it's alright with me, but I wish I could say the same about my dear Twyla...

Since She became my ghoulfriend, Cleo and other ghouls who are her "friends"asked her to be past of the cheerleading team. Once They even just took her out of her literature class to take her to their trainment when She already said She didn't want to participate!

Those ghouls force her to make things She doesn't like, just because I'm her boyfriend and that makes her... popular somehow...?

Is it all my fault...?

 

Quiting from that, yesterday We celebrated our 11 month anniversary dating and I gave her a poem and a bouquet of roses. We were at school and I gave them to her when She was getting out of her mad science class along with her best friend Howleen Wolf. I had to give Twyla the presents accompained with sweet words and a kiss fast because I remembered that I also had to go to my next class.

Good thing was that after school We spent the rest of the day together, it was cute and fun... I really love that ghoul...

At the end of the day I took her home and I went to mine; there I talked Whisp all about while We told jokes and other things to each other.

What a lovely day it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever feel like falling for someone you never thought of falling for?

_**April 6** _

Valentine has change a lot  these last months. Now He's acting like how He really is.

A lot of mansters and ghouls talk and fang out with him and that's good, my only problem is that some ghouls flirt with him. I can sound like I'm just jealous of the ghouls that talk to him, but it's true!

Their intention of going out and talk to him is, mostly, "stealing him from me".

Val always tell me that there's nothing to worry about. I beleave him; He's very honest and We love each other, so, I'm ok with it.

I've changed a little too.

Ugh... Writing this feels strange; I've never wrote about someone I ike before...

Anyway, Today We have 11 months since We've been dating, and while I was out of my mad class science with Howleen, He eppeared with a bouquet of roses and an envelope with the next poem inside of it:

 

* * *

_You don't know it but, You have stolen my heart_

 

_After hundreds of dark and  suffering years_

_Finally a light of hope came into my life._

_First time I saw You, I thought_

_"She's so perfect, her soul so pure and innocent..."_

_But after I broke You, I broke my self too._

_I hope there's a way..._

_A way to fix everything._

_Cause you deserve to be happy._

_You make me happy everythime you see me_

_With those bright eyes_

_And heart full of love._

_You make my nightmares go away_

_and your mere precense makes my dreams come true._

_So, in case You don't know it yet_

_You have completely stolen my heart._

_Valentine-_


End file.
